Akira
Akira (born May 5, 1983 in São Paulo) is a Brazilian wrestler. He works in the Xtreme Wrestling Association (XWA), on the Vendetta brand. Early career Akira started wrestling in an E-fed style called “Wrestling Fake” (WF), an E-fed style played on orkut by people who created fake profiles (aka Fakes) of real wrestlers. He started his career in World Wrestling Entertainment of Brazil (WWEB). He stayed there for one year, and became the only "non-wrestler" (as they call the guys that doesn't use a real wrestler as a pic base) to win the Major Belt of the E-Fed. He left the E-fed due to differences with the owner, that disapproved the "non-wrestlers". He created his own WF E-fed, Total Xtreme Wrestling (TXW), but accepted the offer of an old friend from WWEB to “sell” TXW in order to make a stronger E-fed called Revolution Wrestling. He stays there as a mod and occasional wrestler. SIW He had known the common E-feds when he joined SIW, a Match Writing E-Fed. He participated on two matches there, against LAM and Prototype, and after that SIW closed its doors. XWA: part 1 Without an opportunity to show his improving skills in SIW, he continued the search for another E-Fed, and he found XWA. He started his XWA career in the Mayhem brand. He also had two matches on XWA, and after that, SIW returned. Akira decided to compete in both federations. On Both E-Feds: Total Disappointment He returned to SIW and had one of the best matches in his career at Resurrection, against CJ and Johnny Blast, but he lost the match. After that, Akira’s career started to roll down hill. Simultaneously, he lost the SIW match that would qualify him for the King of the Chamber Match, and lost his XWA match against Justin Stoppable, being brutally attacked by him after the match. SIW closed its doors again, for the last time, and Akira continued in XWA. XWA: part 2 Akira had been traded to Vendetta, and even injured he had his first match on the red brand, against Klash. He did a very good match despite the injuries. After a match against Big Daddy Bull, with another loss, he decide to take a break from E-wrestling. He return 2 months later, in a match against The Miz. The match never happened, because Miz insulted Akira before the match, making Akira angry and leading into a brawl. The General Manager "Notorious" Megaman booked them in a match at Main Event before XtremeMania, and at the same moment, SIW opened its doors again. Akira defeated The Miz, finishing his losing streak, and after that he signed his XWA contract renewal, showing the XWA fans and Megaman he wouldn't go to SIW again. At XtremeMania II, Akira participated in a 6-man Interbrand Battle Royal, losing to Chris Kenyon, his first real rival in XWA. After XtremeMania, Akira faced Kenyon again, and lost again. On both occasions, Kenyon was helped by a man called Skipper, who was his bodyguard at that time. Then, Akira made part of the tournament to define the new XWA Rising Star Division Championship, and made his way to the finals, defeating Crimson Tide, Rob Zigga and Dirk King, but he lost the final match to Sky Drifter. After that, Akira was drafted to Mayhem and had three matches as a member of the blue brand, but he lost all of them, including another match for the Rising Star Division Title, won by Hardcore Harry. After these matches, he faced once again his nemesis, Kenyon, at CyberSlam, in a Parking Lot Brawl. He won the match due to the interference of Kenyon's apprentice, Marcus King, who betrayed him. When Mayhem ended, Akira was sent back to Vendetta, and stayed there for 5 matches, having won only 2. With poor showings at the last two matches, one of them being the Million Dollar Chamber at King of Xtreme 2011, Akira was sent to XWA's "second division" brand, the reincarnation of XWA Adrenaline. He won his only match there and was reinstated to Vendetta as Adrenaline ended. At the same time, he was challenged by Kenyon for the fourth match between them; the match would happen at XtremeMania III. After two matches, however, Akira received the information that the match would never happened, because Kenyon was forced to retire after he was brutally assaulted. Instead of facing Kenyon, Akira was part of the Money in Hell match at XM3, won by TJ Thunder. After the match, he discovered that the people responsible for the end of Kenyon's career was a group called CENSORED, composed by T.K., Danny Diamond and Spyke and managed by Joey Miles. He vowed revenge on the people that ended the career of his rival (which was also a man Akira respected, despite all the tension between them) and started to fight for improvement, in order to be stronger when he fights against CENSORED. He first defeated former XWA World Heavyweight Champion Nate Insano, in a disappointing showing from both competitors, and then formed an alliance with a mysterious masked wrestler called Vendetta to join the tournament that will crown the new XWA Tag Team Champions. They defeated Xtreme Icon and TJ Thunder in the first match and advanced to the finals, held up at XWA Retribution. Before that, Akira will have the chance of fighting against T.K., one of the members of CENSORED, at the episode #6 of In Your House. In Wrestling Themes, with entrance videos (in bold the theme currently used) "Hero’s Come Back" by Nobodyknows+ "Dear Falling Angel" – KOF ’99 Soundtrack "Ж' (J Prime)" – KOF 2002 Unlimited Match Soundtrack Video 1 Video 2 "Enemy Hall (Mythos ver.)" – Megaman Zero Soundtrack [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm8N6qzFjSM "Lazy Mind" by Showtaro Morikubo] Finishers (in bold the moves currently used) Area 11 V2 '''(Fireman's Carry Cutter/TKO) '''Hero Lock/DestroyerLock/WallDestroyer (Akira starts a Boston Crab and puts his foot on his opponent’s back) A-Copy/StealFinisher 15 Hits to RKO Area 11/Akira RKO (RKO) KillClutch Signature Moves Hero Strike (Running Front Dropkick) Heat Drive (Running Face Wash - Running Big Boot to the face of a sitting opponent at the corner) Winged Hero/Winged Death/Shooting Hero Press (Shooting Star Press), sometimes also used as finisher Double Stunner Championships and Accomplishments WWEB WWEB Championship/WWEB World Heavyweight Championship (the title had its name changed) 2008 Breakout Superstar of the Year Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Brazilian characters Category:Brazilian Wrestlers Category:Characters from Brazil Category:World Champions Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Xtreme Wrestling Association